


循环适应（四）

by tiantaiChuifeng



Category: all农 洋橘农
Genre: M/M, all农 洋橘农 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiantaiChuifeng/pseuds/tiantaiChuifeng
Summary: *洋橘农*ooc





	循环适应（四）

**Author's Note:**

> *洋橘农  
> *ooc

“是我。”那边的人笑了两声，

 

“陈立农找我还是你找我？”

 

林彦俊听着对方语气里过于明显的调笑皱了皱眉，又抽出一颗烟点上。

 

火星在黑暗的走廊里明明灭灭，烟雾在嘴边缭绕着聚拢又散开。林彦俊思绪跟着飘了一会儿，装作漫不经心的开口，

 

“陈立农在医院。”

 

“你来不来？”

 

 

 

挂了电话进去的时候小孩儿仍睡着，林彦俊出去之前关了窗，小孩儿脸上被逼仄的空气染上几分红晕，向上蜿蜒到眼角眉梢。

 

林彦俊伸手拭去小孩儿额发上湿答答挂着的汗珠，月光在手心揉碎又绽开，沿着抚过眼角的指尖一寸寸洒在熟睡的脸上。

 

 

 

小孩儿其实睡的并不安稳。

 

零散杂乱的片段，一闪而过的模糊画面拼凑成断断续续的梦境。恍惚间他犹如置身海面中央，随着浪潮起起伏伏却始终靠不到岸。

 

他先是梦到自己和身边的那人，那时候的少年眉眼弯弯，眼底似揉进万千星光般璀璨。后来那人收敛了笑容，眼底充斥着自己读不懂的情绪。

 

两人距离越来越远，最终那人铁了心要和他分别，而自己挽留的话生硬晦涩，哽在喉口吐不出字句，眼看着那人走远。

 

再抬头身边已然换了面孔，锋利的轮廓盖不住眼尾的温柔，那人做派是嵌进骨髓的嚣张肆意，偏偏看向自己的目光是不带任何杂质的温情。

 

回忆铺天盖地涌入脑海，半梦半醒间自己已在海水里浮沉。

 

骤雨突降，落下的雨滴变成锋利的刀子划过心脏，鲜血融在冰冷的海水里蔓延扩散，刺骨的寒风趁虚而入，翻绞过胸腔里最柔软的地方。

 

颈部灌进了水，身体不受控制地下沉，腥湿的海水混杂着冷风塞满鼻腔，眼角充了血，入目是望不到边的漆黑。

 

 

直到有人从无边寒冷黑暗中拉他上岸。

 

 

陈立农突然惊醒，双手无处安放地打颤，床边的人顺势握住冰凉的手揽进怀里，温热滚烫的气息从指尖蔓延开来。

 

“洋哥。”

 

小孩儿把头埋进熟悉的怀抱里，紧贴着炽热鼓动的胸腔。

 

那人揉了揉小孩儿的头，语气带着刚从外面进来的鼻音。

 

“嗯，吊完这瓶咱们就回家。”

 

 

 

 

木子洋到的时候那人正好推了病房的门出来，手里拿着小孩儿换下来的一次性输液袋。

 

林彦俊瞥他一眼，“我去叫医生。”

 

过了一会儿林彦俊领了穿白大褂的医生回来，拔了针后三个人一起往外走。木子洋转头看向林彦俊，那人明显没有放小孩儿跟自己走的意思，三个人在医院门口僵持了半天。

 

木子洋觉得有点好笑，“去你家还是我家？”

 

 

 

林彦俊家离医院不算太远。

 

木子洋接到电话来的时候挺晚也挺着急，没舍得浪费时间绕去车库拿车，出公司的门打了辆车就直奔医院。

 

小孩儿额头仍有点发热，垂着头昏昏欲睡，两个人干脆换着把陈立农背回去。

 

这一段路走的安静又格外漫长。

 

三个人的气氛有点奇怪，小孩儿身上搭了两件外套，到家的时候被裹得暖和了不少。

 

林彦俊带上房间的门出来，木子洋正靠着墙摆弄手机，林彦俊抽出烟盒递了支烟给他，

 

“谈谈？”

 

木子洋跟着人到了阳台，接过火机点燃了烟，脸上一副你说我听着的模样。

 

“陈立农和我，我们小时候就认识。”

 

林彦俊点烟的动作顿了顿，

 

“我走的时候没告诉他。”

 

木子洋在缭绕烟雾中站直身子，打断了接下来的话，

 

“他原谅你了吗。”

 

“他要是原谅你了，就不用再说什么。”

 

林彦俊抬头看向过去，那人目光破开厚重烟雾直望过来，眼底是浓烈的抹不开的情愫。

 

木子洋语气带着十二万分的认真，

 

“他很喜欢你，陈立农很喜欢你。”


End file.
